


A Healers Heart

by Bucky_Loki_Girl, TheHeckAmI



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Most warnings that apply with the main character being a healer I guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Loki_Girl/pseuds/Bucky_Loki_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeckAmI/pseuds/TheHeckAmI
Summary: Being the designated healer and non combatant of team Voltron has it's own challenges, but it gets all the more harder once a certain attractive galran gets added to the mix.(Female reader)





	1. Chapter 1

### A MEETING

You gave a sigh as you woke up on the cold hard floors of the castle and stared up at the high ceiling above you. The depressing mood in the castle after losing Shiro was suffocating, to you especially as the marks on your face urged you to help them. You didn't remember going to sleep in the dark hall so you must have passed out. Again.  
As you sighed softly again and rose, you went to the kitchen to find food. The empty cabinet, however, had you groaning softly and beginning your search for the team. You found them it the couch area talking about what to do next with Voltron and silently waited for it to come to another tense conclusion before entering. "So there's another trip to the space mall ahead if anyone's interested," you announce.

The paladins were instantly upon you and ready to go. Pidge wanted to find more things for their game console, Lance also wanted that but there happened to be other girls in the galaxy besides Allura and yourself, Hunk wanted to go cook again and Keith wanted to see the place without fighting a kiosk owner. Allura was more than happy to let them go as it appeared all of them finally seemed at least somewhat happy again. And thus, the castles inhabitants clamored into a pod and sped off towards the space mall.

~0oOo0~

Well crud. At least you remembered the world going dark this time as you woke up on the ground with worried faces above you. Surprisingly however it wasn't Keith's or Lance's like normal, but rather a soft purple faced Galran bent over you, platinum hair falling around his concerned expression as he tried to ask if you were alright.

You regretted that your filters had not started working again as you answered, "Well I am now." There was light laughter around you and the Galran (probably a half-breed judging by the ears and eyes) smiled broadly.

"Glad I could be of service, can I help you up?" You took his outstretched hand and let him pull you up, the world decided it wanted you back, however, as your vision dimmed at the edges and you began to topple.

You came back to with a sigh at a mall table and found a bottle of water in your face with a pink striped alien next to you this time. "How long was I out?"

"Only a little while," she assured you smiling. "Does this happen often?"

You shrugged. "More often now, I'm just surprised my teammates aren't in a panic and searching the entire complex for me." You took the offered drink as you spoke and began cautiously sipping it.

"Money been tight?" She questioned, a sad smile on her face. "You do know that shop keepers are supposed to lower prices for oath bound healers right? Especially on medical supplies and food."

You gave the alien a sheepish smile. "Don't worry to much, I've just been to busy to actually eat and when I do have time the rest of my team is already done."

"You really shouldn't live like that." Another woman joined you and handed you a protein bar (or at least the space malls equivalent). You were fairly certain she was half-Galran as well but you weren't completely sure. "There are already so few of your kind left. We don't need your numbers dwindled even further because of self neglect."

You nodded and ate the bar as the pair began giving you advice on how to better look after yourself, not that you didn't already know all of them-you just sucked at following them.

"By the way," the pink one asked, "what are you anyways?"

"Oh I'm human," you told her, "we're from a planet called Earth outside of the Galran empire."

Both women looked surprised and interested at this, the purple one spoke first as she shushed her companion. "Wait, isn't the champion a human?"

You hesitated before deciding to play dumb, "The what?"

"The champion! Big ripped dude with a glowey metal arm and a white tuft of hair on his head!" The pink woman used her hands to demonstrate making you laugh.

"Well, yeah actually," you admitted. "He made his way back to earth for a short time, shook everybody at the Garrison quite a bit really."

"The Garrison?"

"My old school," you explained. "I was training to become a normal doctor before I ended up out here in space."

Both woman nodded and smiled slightly as the half-Galran man from before showed up. "I'm sorry if they're overwhelming you," he apologized and handed you the bag of stuff you had been holding before you passed out. "I hope you don't mind us adding a few things to it?"

"Not at all!" You told him quickly. "Thank you for this by the way, I hadn't expected to run into people this nice here."

The man smiled and extended a hand, "I'm Lotor, glad we could help."

"[yn]," you took his hand as you responded. "I'm glad you did."

"I'm Acxa and this is Ezor," the other half-Galran told her. "What's Earth like?"

"Earth?" Lotor sounded a bit confused as the subject was brought up and Ezor quickly filled him in in their previous conversation.

"I should find my team," you told them sadly, "but I would love to tell you more another time."

"How about we go with you to find them?" Lotor suggested. "That way you can tell us more about where you come from and we can make sure you don't pass out again."

You found yourself relenting at the pleading look from Ezor and then found yourself wandering through the mall surrounded by curious aliens and explaining everything you could about earth.

"What's a birthday?" Acxa asked you, making you stop.

"You don't have... a birthday is more or less a celebration of you surviving to another year of life." You explained and the look of recognition across their face assured you they at least had an equivalent to the Earth celebration.

Lotor asked a question next. "Do you have anything like the champion on your planet?"

You hesitated. "I'm sure there are plenty depending on what you define as a champion and where you are on our world..."

Acxa clarified, "The champion applies to the currently undefeated ruler of the Galra gladiator pits, most often a prisoner whose learned fast and done what it takes to proceed."

You were silent for a moment after that before answering softly. "Depends on where you're looking on Earth." The three glanced at each other in surprise and slight concern, what was earth even like? You quickly changed the topic, "So, what are you guys doing after this?"

There was a pause before Lotor responded. "I'm going to go compete in the gladiator pit."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence for a few moments before you spotted Keith. "Well good luck to you then, I guess, there's one of my teammates. See you another time?"

Lotor quickly pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it before you could go and placed it in your bag. "It's my number, call me if you ever need help."

You turned a little red at that but stuttered out your thanks before hurrying to Keith's side. Luckily the rest had also been meeting up so no one noticed you had been gone for probably around half an hour. That was until you mentioned the number you were given.

Lance was the first to pounce. "YOU GOT SOMEBODY'S NUMBER!? Give me your secrets?" he pleaded. The rest laughed as you held the paper away from the blue paladin as he pleaded to try the older brother 'you better not hurt her' card on the boy.

"If anyone gets to do that it's Shiro," you told him flatly, "or Coran." The ginger Altean looked extremely proud to be added to that extremely short list.

"Can we at least be there when you call him?" Lance pleaded.

"Heck no!" The group laughed at Lances pretend offense and misery.

You smiled softly an held the number close as you watched your crew joke around as you remembered the soft purple complexion and white hair the half-Galran had sported. It was undeniable that Lotor was rather attractive and you sure as heck weren't going to let your team know anything about him other than that he was male. That would be stupid in so many ways.


	2. The First to Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the healer gets to be fancy and then feels like a minor trainwreck after she realized just who she's been talking too.

You smiled as you watched Allura start at the sight of you and Coran entering her room as she sniffed the sleeve of her old dress.  
"I'm afraid it smells a bit musty," she said. "It's been a while since I've had to look presentable."

"Well you know what that say, eighty percent of diplomacy is looks, the other twenty-nine is chit chat, greetings, complements, and the last one percent-" Allura cut the advisor off there as he helped iron out her appearance.

"Is actual discussions on how to fight against the Galra Empire?"

You chuckled as Coran kept rambling and cut into the conversation. "Don't worry princess, you look fine. I'll be there too if it's any comfort, that alone should give you some working room right?"

Allura nodded looking a little more at ease, "That is true, having an oath bound healer on our side certainly helps our case, and you're not to bad at diplomacy either."

"I'd like to think so," you said with a wide smile. "I do kind of wish I had something better to wear than my normal clothes," you admitted. "It kind of feels like it would be a bit offensive to wear everyday clothes to such an important meeting."

"That's quite a common feeling among oath bound healers," Coran told you, "they often only have a few pairs of clothing as they use most of their funds on medical supplies and food for others. But since we have no such problem..." He trailed off with a wide grin that Allura quickly copied.

"Oh yes! The mice can help us find you a suitable outfit for the meeting!" You found yourself being dragged off by the smiling Alteans towards lower levels where you assumed other attendees of the castle would have stayed. You had the vague feeling of being trapped in an episode of 'Say Yes to the Dress' with Coran standing in for your dad (not an all to unfitting roll for the ginger) and Allura and the mice as your over eager sister and friends.

You must have gone through ten formal gowns with the princess before finally being fed up with the prissiness of the gowns, declaring that you would pick something that was more Earthly in style than Altean. You searched through the few racks of unsorted clothing before pulling out several pieces and putting them together. The black formal shirt was paired with a gray vest as you rolled the sleeves up to your elbows and slipped on the tight fitting black pants (you were fairly certain they were pilots jeans but you didn't care) and found a pair of black dress shoes in your size. When you came back after pulling most of your hair back into a ponytail, Lance had joined the group in order to get the princess and was the first to comment.

"Quiznack [yn], you look like a hipster! How'd that happen!?"

You laughed at the comment, "There's a whole dresser back there, you can check it out later. I'm sure we can persuade everyone down here for a new change of clothes tomorrow." Lance looked ecstatic at the idea as he led the group back to greet the ambassadors. You went to greet them before the princess could with a wide welcoming smile "Nice to meet you, I'm [yn], thank you for waiting I just had to borrow the princess for some important matters and time ran away from us."

The ambassadors nodded in understanding and followed the Alteans as they led them towards the dining hall. Pidge slid over to you looking rather impressed, "Where'd you learn to be all polite and diplomatic like that?"

The Cheshire grin you sent back had the green paladin smiling as well in anticipation, "Tumblr." The smaller teen burst out laughing and quickly contained themselves as others glanced back at them.

"Holy quiznack [yn]! Really?!"

"They post tips and tricks like that all over the place, I used to find a lot of them before we got tapped out in the internet less abyss that is space. We didn't spend all that time in the infirmary doing our jobs, there weren't enough reckless idiots to keep us always busy."

Pidge had to keep themselves from laughing once more as you approached the dining room and found your seats around the table. And then the chit chat began. You and the paladins were asked a few questions about Earth and what it was like facing the stark difference so far from home, most of these were aimed towards you however. Then things got problematic as Keith had his outburst and stormed out of the room.

As the tension slowly left the room once more you suggested that the paladins perhaps go comfort their teammate and leave the rest to handle negotiations. The ambassadors were fine with this and so only you, Allura and Coran were left.

As things came to a close and you went to see the others out, one of them asked a question out of the blue. "I understand that you worked with the Blade of Marmora for a time and helped rid the universe of Zarkon, but what do you think of them healer?"

You paused, "I think they're wonderful people being given a hard time. They are extremely determined and want to help instead of hurt like the majority of the empire. I don't believe there is anything to fear from them unless you are an ally of the empire."

"Those are well crafted words from one so young," another chimed in. "Is there a reason you joined the oath bound healers at your age?"

"To answer the first comment, some people grow up incredibly fast in some circumstances. And to your question, it felt right and their rules already allied with my own values as a doctor in training."

"But don't you restrict their combat abilities?"

"Actually, we found a way around that," you told them smiling slightly. "As long as I'm not the one fighting or they don't try to kill people, I don't have to intervene." They nodded, satisfied by your answers and left

-0oOo0-

Later that night you called Lotor in your room. It was a few moments before he picked up and when he did you were surprised to see him in armor.

"I didn't expect to receive a call from you so soon, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh! Nothing's wrong," you quickly assured him. "I-um, wanted to talk?"

The soft smile he gave in return made you blush slightly, "Then I feel honored that you would consider me as a worthy person to talk to."

"Well everyone else is asleep so..." You trailed off sheepishly and the half-galran let out a short laugh. "I don't mean to say you were a last resort or anything! You were just the first person that came to mind and I was bored and didn't want to sleep and oh this is embarrassing isn't it?" You put your head in your hands as you ended.

"It's fine," he assured you. "By the way, what are you all dressed up for?"

"Oh, there was a diplomatic dinner tonight." You were glad to have a topic to go on about so you began telling him about the events leading up to the meeting and the new outfit.

"What's 'Say Yes to the Dress'?" Lotor asked curiously.

"It's an Earth entertainment program," you said, "they film people picking out a wedding dress and then air it on the television for the entertainment of the masses." You then went into a short explanation of Eath's wedding customs and apparel at Lotors request. "So what did you do today?"

"Things that someone of your position would not approve of," He said simply.

"Ok then, what's your favorite food?" Lotor seemed a little surprised at how easily you brushed the comment off but sure as heck wasn't going to complain as he began telling you about the many types of ice cream they had across the galaxy.

The two of you spoke well into the night on various subjects before Lotor eventually ended the conversation. "You've yawned for the fifth time now," he told you, "you should sleep."

"Probably," you admitted, "but do you guys have cats?"

"I'm sure we do," Lotor chuckled. "Sleep [yn]."

"Fine, goodnight Lotor," You said.

"Goodnight [yn]."

-0oOo0-

You excused yourself silently the next day as discussions of who would pilot the black lion came up. There would no doubt be that awkward moment when most of the team looked at you and you would have to explain that your oath kept you from actually being a part of Voltron. Again. You loved your team, but sometimes their blatant ignorance about your oath got annoying and caused conflict. You would rather avoid that today. Instead you called the Blade of Marmora to tell them what was going on.

"This is good," their leader said, "but who will pilot the empty lion if Allura is not the one to use the Black Lion."

"I'm assuming we would then start a search for the new paladin," you told him. "Allura might fit into that empty lion so you never know."

"This also true. Tell us how things shake out later."

"Got it." You ended the call there and waited a few minutes before heading back towards the couch area to wait for the team. You doubted anyone would notice or even really question your absence other than the Alteans, of which neither of them would bring attention to the fact. They knew you went by certain rules and laws and respected that. Lance would be the only other person but he would probably be to preoccupied with the chance of flying the head of Voltron.

Flopping down in the couch you didn't have to wait to long for the team to return and you simply listened as they spitballed ideas on how to find the new red lion pilot. When the call for help came and they rushed to their lions you couldn't help but hesitate, a growing feeling of dread sat at the back of your mind and you darted into your own quarters to grab your medical bag before meeting the Alteans on the bridge.

You could hear the paladins alarm as Blue shut Lance out. Allura ran off to see if she could help him, and that's when the bombshell of news hit you.

"Greetings paladins of Voltron, I am prince Lotor, bla bla bla bla bla." You had already tuned out of his short monologue as the strong half-galran voice broadcasted to the bridge. Millions of thoughts were running through your head, most of which were desperate hopes that it was not in fact the half-galran from the space mall. But his voice was exactly the same. Next thing you knew you were sitting stunned in a chair as you tried to rationalize away your concerns.

Lotor had seemed like a nice guy in the two times you had talked to him and you didn't really want to drop him. Something inside you rebelled at the thought of moving on and viewing him as an enemy. You hadn't even done that with Zarkon, but then again you didn't feel stupid for trusting Zarkon for anything either. Maybe you could still be friends? You didn't have to actually talk about work right? You didn't know anymore.

You were brought back to the present as Keith ordered them to follow Lotor as he fled. "Keith no!" You yelled, "we know nothing about how he fights yet!"

"But we can finish this right here and right now!" He shot back. You didn't have much of a defense other to restate your point and Keith wouldn't buckle under that yet so you stayed silent. Coran shared your look of worry, both of yours growing as the lions entered a gas planet and communications were quickly cut off.

"Keith?" There was no answer to your plea for them to respond for the tenth time.

"[yn], we're just going to have to wait and see what happens." Coran told you. You nodded but you didn't like it. And so the waiting began. Half of the time was spent keeping away from Lotors forces but you doubted they were really focused on the castle anyways.

You and Coran practically cheered for joy as the lions reappeared from the gas planet and quickly went to get them. Dinner that night was filled with mixed feelings. Over all the team was proud of how things shook out in the end but there were definitely some things that needed to be worked on.

"Everything should be fine," you assured the Marmora operative. "They just need to work together a bit more and Keith already knows he needs to work on his temper. With a bit of time all will be well."

"We may not have that time," they told her, "with the reappearance of a leader for the Galra Empire, we will no longer be able to simply pick off Galra inhabited planets anymore."

"I know. Well figure it out." With that you ended the call and flopped down into the egg shaped spiny chair you had found on one of the observation decks. Running your hands across your face you let out a groan of frustration. Where do you even go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I did not expect so many kudos or views this soon after pushing the fic out and I'm ecstatic to do more. Not sure when the next chapter is coming out but it will be before the end of next week.


	3. You called?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure how to describe this chapter, I guess it would be fluff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like there should have been more to this chapter but it's done now and if I ever come up with more I can always add it later right? this was mainly just because I'm a horrible person and like to set my characters up for horrible emotional pain later. so... yeah. Enjoy.

_Hello floor._

You pulled yourself off the ground next to your bed and began searching for a clean shirt, settling on your pajama shirt and the pants you must have been wearing this entire week. No one really cared either way. Slipping out of your room, you headed towards the kitchen to see if anyone else was awake and if there was food. You found yourself staring at the clock when you entered the kitchen. It was five in the morning.

Well then. You moved on to the fridge as you mused about recent events, Shiro had disappeared, Keith was now in charge, you had **Prince** **Lotor's number** because you met at the mall, and you were still thinking about calling him despite the fact that he attacked you yesterday. You ate a protein bar as you wondered if he would even be up at this hour, it’s not like he was a bad guy, he just happened to be on the other side of the fight. War was never going to be clean cut anyways.

You hesitantly pulled out the phone like device you used to contact people and tapped on Lotor's name. You watched the loading dots the program used to tell you he hadn’t picked up yet for about two minutes before ending the call. He was either asleep or off doing something Galran prince related. Maybe he was taking back a planet they had freed. Maybe you could check the news to see what he was doing.

The first article you saw had you placing your face on the counter with a groan. **Prince Lotor and Generals Take a Walk With Voltron's Healer ~ What Affair is Happening Here?** You were so glad that it was only a tabloid next to his return but flipping to the article you found the number of reads and speculations on it terrifying. Were people this interested in Lotor's potential love life? There was even a fake interview from yourself saying that you thought the prince was surprisingly cute and that if he wasn’t on the opposite side of the war the two of you probably would have found a nice quiet closet somewhere.

“What the quiznak,” the disgust in your voice was clear as you scrolled through the rest of the article that truly was cringeworthy. The comments were even worse as people appeared to be legitimately shipping the two of you. The incoming call symbol appeared on your screen, from Lotor surprisingly. You hesitated before responding “Hi.”

“Good morning.” Lotor looked as if he had just come back from training and or a shower with the towel draped over his head. There was a smile on his face. “I have to admit I didn’t think you would be an early bird, what did you want to talk about?”

“Well at first I just wanted to talk to someone,but then…” you hesitated.

“But then?” Lotor prompted.

“I’m assuming you’ve seen the tabloid about us?”

Lotor broke out laughing, it was a nice rich laugh that warmed your heart to hear “I guess that was a surprise wasn’t it?”

“I’m assuming it was a surprise to you as well,” you said with a slight smile.

“It would have come out eventually,” Lotor admitted “I’m glad it came out with laughter instead of a fight, you seem like a nice girl.”

You found yourself blushing slightly at that. “Why the quiznak are you so flattering?” you demanded, his laughter was the reply which made you blush more “Well fine then Mr. Fabulous, I’m glad we found out this way too. Meeting during a fight would be horrible.”

“Agreed,” The prince grinned and everything faded to dark again as your conversation went on.

_Hello floor._

You curled up on the ground and hugged the fallen pillow to your chest. A dream. You had talked to the guy, like what? Twice, maybe three times now? And now you were having dreams about a happy reunion with him. What the quiznak was wrong with you? You slowly picked yourself off the floor and pulled on the clean pajama shirt. Was it wrong that you wanted to call him still? You stared across the room to the dresser that your communicator sat on. You had changed out your phone for something much more versatile and something you could actually charge.

You eventually walked up to the dresser and picked the device up to find the princes contact. Then you hesitated. What were you doing? He had just attacked you and your friends and you wanted to call him and chat again?! But then again he didn’t seem like to bad of a person, there was nothing that said you couldn’t be friends, it might even lessen his attacks on your team if he knew you were with them. Or he could break off the friendship, either way there was nothing to be lost by creating that bridge between you two, and if the team confronted you about it you could use your oath and the possible slight protection as an excuse. You pressed the call button.

“Good morning,” Lotor's face popped up onto the screen, “how are you doing?” Your face went a bright red as the shirtless half-galran looked down at you through the screen. There was a towel draped over his head as he used his free hand to dry out his hair.

“Well, I mean, I’m doing slightly better now thank you…” you trailed off and put a hand over your face. Curse your utter lack of filters when with this man. Lotor's light laughter echoed around your room. It was almost exactly like your dream depicted it but a bit brighter in tone. “Words, those were words weren’t they?”

“They very much were,” Lotor purred.

“Oh my gosh, shut up,” you groaned with a smile.

“And what if I don’t?”

“Then I’m hanging up,” you declared.

“But you’re the one who called me at six in the morning,” Lotor countered, “to hang up now would be bad etiquette.”

You quickly went to change the subject “So what were you doing before this?”

“Taking a shower.”

“Yeah I can see that purple cheeks, what about before that?” The prince grinned at the frank response and leaned in towards the camera.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Oh my gosh,” you covered your face with your hands in exasperation. “I swear if you were doing something inappropriate I will punch you if you tell me!”

Lotor rocked back in laughter and worked to bring himself back under control as you turned redder. “Don’t worry, I was just doing combat training with the others.”

“How are Acxa and Ezor doing by the way?” you asked.

“Well they should be in the area so why don’t you speak to them yourself,” Lotor turned and shouted for the two women, Ezor practically materializing in front of the screen to steel the communicator from Lotor's hands.

“HIII! How have you been!?” she demanded. “Have you passed out again? How’s your team treating you? What new places have you gone?”

You spent the next twenty minutes trying to answer all of Ezor's questions as quickly as possible before she asked the next one until you finally ran out of breath. “OH MY GOSH, SLOW DOWN EZOR, I CAN’T KEEP UP.”

Ezor gave a sheepish smile and the device was plucked from her hands to show Acxa's face. “How are you doing, by the way? Take time to answer this time.”

“Relatively ok,” you told her, “a little confused about how to react about some things, but otherwise things haven’t been bad. I only passed out twice this week and one of them was after running up the stairs.”

“You should probably start working out once you getting your eating habits stable,” she advised. “Blacking out after running up a single flight of stairs would be detrimental in your line of work. What if there was an injured person at the top and you couldn’t help them because of self negligence?”

“I mean it was three flights but ok,” you muttered under your breath, Lotor started laughing in the background at that making you flush a little more. _What was wrong with you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be coming out sometime around 10/10. my update schedule will always be a bit wack since I'm in school and a production but I hope to get chapters out on a regular basis soon.


	4. Lovely Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- You get a chance to slip away with the purple jewel that is Prince Lotor during a science expo and have a lovely time with that darling boy. Oh, and an old friend is there too.

You sighed and held onto Pidge and Hunk's shirts as they tried to run off and look at robots once more. “Yes, I have seven badges registered under I say vol?”, the clerk handed you the badges with an eye-roll at the name. “Thank you!” You quickly pulled two of the badges around the other kids heads and let them run loose through the large doors of the building in front of you.

You returned to the rest of the groups and handed out badges. Allura beamed as you pointed her in the direction of the conference room. “I’m sure we can gain a few new allies here. Oh, Coran this is amazing!”

“I know what you mean, princess, the science of the universe has changed quite a bit in some areas since our day. This is a perfect place to be reacquainted with them!” You let the two Alteans speed off towards the doors before turning to the last two team members.

“I hope I can trust the two of you not to leave each other behind in a stall somewhere or cause too much trouble?”, the two boys almost looked offended at the idea.

“We would never!” Lance protested.

“Mhm.” You gave them a skeptical look but handed them their badges regardless. “If you get the chance remind our two science boys to eat or drink something so they don’t pass out.”

Lance and Keith looked up curiously. “Don’t you normally do that?”, Lance questioned.

You nodded as you hooked your own badge through your belt, "Yes, but I’m meeting up with some old acquaintances today and checking out some of the medical booths so I can keep you all alive.”

“Old acquaintances?” Keith looked suspicious at this but Lance lit up like a light and flashed a knowing smile.

“Are we having a secret rendezvous with a special someone?”

“What?”, your face took of distinct red hue and the red paladin leapt up.

“I KNEW IT! When do we get to meet him!?”

“Wait,” Keith seemed to just be catching up, "are you going on a date?”

“NO! To both questions!” You were bright red now at the idea of you and the prince as a couple and just wanted to hide from your friends in his arms…. Crud. “Just go into the expo!” You snapped and pushed both boys towards the doors. Lance was laughing but Keith looked genuinely curious and worried about whoever you were meeting.

As you got both paladins away you let out a sigh and calmed your racing heart before heading back out into the crowd to find the one who had invited you to this whole event. The bright red scales was your first indicator as to were they were and the loud laughter that came soon after confirmed their identity. Kallax had been the alien to show you what the Oath bound healers were and how they worked. He had joined the group briefly within the beginning of your adventure and the pair of you had bonded instantly. After you got your marks, however, he left the group with sporadic contact to you every once in awhile to tell you about things like this.

“[yn]!” The large reptilian man swept you up into a hug with a wide grin, “it’s been to long! How are you?” Kallax actually looked quite similar to a merchant but the black X’s that covered his body in the same places as you clearly stated otherwise.

“Well, we're much better now.” You laughed and hugged the reptilian back, “How about you? Last I heard you were running into the Vermillion Forest to collect Rage Lilies?”

Kallax set you down gently and donned a wolfish grin as he pulled a small bag from his belt. “I’m here aren't I? These are for you by the way, I have more at home and I know how useful they would be for you and your friends.”

You looked up at the larger man in utter shock as you took the bag “Thank you Kallax!” Rage Lilies were extremely useful and dangerous at the same time, being able to speed a healing process by at least three times and basically a cure all in medical remedies. However ,the flower itself let off a deadly aroma that could have an entire base in a riot in minutes as they tried to kill each other over petty things like a coworker talking a pencil and not returning it two years ago.

Kallax grinned and waited for you to stash the pouch in your own bag before he swung you up onto a shoulder and bid the women around him adieu to show you around the expo. You where more than content to let the red dragon-like man carry you around on his shoulder and explain how things in this part of the universe worked or discuss how various medical procedures worked but time seemed to fly by and you were soon bidding your old friend goodbye and jogging off to the place you had agreed to meet a certain purple someone.

~0oOo0~

You were waiting anxiously for Lotor in the food court when arms wrapped around from you from behind and a low voice purred, “Good afternoon healer.”

“Quiznack Lotor, little more warning next time?” You were smiling as you told the prince off in a hushed whisper. You didn’t need to whole Expo knowing you two were here together.

“But what if I like seeing you get startled?” Lotor teased with a grin. The large hood he wore in addition to the long cape to hide his features from prying eyes perfectly framed his face from your view and did a very good job of blocking out just about anything other than this lavender skin, pale white hair, and enthralling yellow eyes. As your face took a slightly pink tint he pulled back in laughter but kept an arm around you. “I’ll hold off from doing so again if you wish me too.”

You were still a little flushed from embarrassment as you answered softly, “It’s fine.” Lotor smiled softly this time and started his own tour of the expo with you. Unlike the one with Kallax the two of you simply wandered around being curious and acting like like idiots in the anti gravity dome near the end. As the day started to wind down, however, the two of you left the Expo to explore the town instead.

Outside proved to be just as interesting as the Expo as you came across an ice cream store and both got at least five different flavors in your bowls. Lotor's was smaller than yours however and he poked fun at your mountain of flavor. “Are you even going to be able to finish that tonight? How have you not turned into a barn eating that much?”

“Oh shut up,” you snapped as you dug into the bowl, “your ice cream game is just weak.”

As both of you finished at the same time (somehow), you came across a toy store. You dragged Lotor inside as you began exploring the shelves in excitement and pointing out the differences between these and normal earth toys. Lotor was only half paying attention as you found a Teletubby doll on the shelf and started having a moment of mental crisis at the fact that they also had Teletubbies out here. When you turned to confront Lotor about it however and demand how the vibrant colored monsters had reached this far into the universe he shocked you into silence by clasping something around your neck.

“Hmmm, purple would work better,” he mused softly, “but black or silver could go with anything you wore.”

“Wait, what?” You tried to look down at whatever the object was but Lotor had already removed it and picked up a thin, black case as he headed to the cashiers.

“I’ll take this please.”

“What…”, you watched in confusion as Lotor payed for whatever was in the case and came back to you.

“Shall we head out?”

“What is that?”

Lotor only smiled in response as he placed it in a pocket and led you from the store by the hand. You eventually gave up asking about the box as the prince would change the topic every time you tried. As you ended up on the side of a grassy hill to watch the sunset you pulled out your device to tell the team you would meet them at the ship once the Expo closed up when Lotor leaned against your shoulder. “Did you have a fun time today?”, he asked softly.

You smiled warmly back at him, “It was absolutely amazing, spending the last half of the day with you was the best thing to happen all week and I wish I could do it every day.”

“I’m glad.” Lotor purred softly and fell into silence as the sun neared the edge of the horizon. The descent of the bright orb would have been painfully slow in any other situation but at the moment it was far too fast for your liking. As only a sliver of it remained Lotor turned back to you “[yn]?”

“Hm-” you looked over to Lotor with a tired smile that quickly dissipated in surprise as his lips where suddenly on yours. Everything else seems to stop in time as his mouth pressed against your own with such a gentle ferocity it was what you imagined getting kissed by an angel would feel like. Lotor was not forceful, nor did he try in anyway to invade your space other that the meeting of your mouths, and you were more than happy to let him. As he pulled back, however, all you could do was stare into his eyes as a small smile played his lips. “Good night [yn],” he purred softly, “I hope you have wonderful dreams.”

As the Galran prince got up and walked away into the darkness of the night you sat in silence, mouth slightly agape, for what must have been twenty minutes. The buzzing of your device snapped you back to reality soon after that as your team started trying to contact you. With a loud and startled curse you were scrambling back towards where the castle was parked in a mild panic.

As you rejoined the group, you finally found out what had been in the box. “I thought you said you were going to meet us here?” Lance complained, “Did your boyfriend hold you up?”

The instant flush to your face as you stuttered out a response had Pidge pouncing on you this time. “Boyfriend! Wait, did he kiss you!?” Your stuttered and fumbling attempt at a denial coupled with your increasingly reddening face had the team cheering and demanding answers as the crowded around you.

“Wait, what’s this?” Lance noticed the pendant around your neck before the others and you looked down in an attempt to see it, just as surprised as he was at the jewelry's appearance.

A black teardrop pendant with a purple gemstone in the center hung from a thin silver chain from your neck. The metal glinted in the light as you lifted it up to get a better look, awed by the beauty of it. “When did he put this around me?” you wondered softly. The kiss. He must have put it on you during the kiss, it was certainly long enough for him to do so and he was skilled enough to probably multi-task. Of course, someone could have set off a landmine right behind you and you wouldn’t have noticed. The thought made you turn bright red once more and ended up in a stuttering mess as the others smiled and pulled you into the castle to get you to your room.

You were not the only happy love bird that night as Lotor swept through the halls of his ship. Of course he had more than one reason to be happy, his plans where going just as smooth as ever, but his encounter with you had gone far, far better than he had ever planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes- Quick announcement -//- because of how short season 3 & 4 were, I’m going to deviate a little bit from the plot, adding in things like more trips to the space mall or events like the one in this chapter. I hope That’s alright with everyone as there are a few things I want to do but can’t quite fit into the time constrains the past two seasons have given me(it feels like it’s one major thing after another and I can’t fit everything in that way.) but I hope to keep you all entertained while I do so.  
> So anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	5. Bonus Crazyness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the moment I'm struggling to finish the next chapter, It's going to be called 'Another dimension' hopefully it will be done by the end of the week but I have a really short thingimabob that I think you'll all enjoy this in the meantime. OH, and thank you for all the support guys, I really appreciate it.

#1 The Champion Hates Tabloids  
Shiro had literally nothing else to as he flew through space in pursuit of Voltron. And thus came the Galra internet. Shiro managed to find a news blog and opened the newest one. To his surprise, the first article was one of Lotor.  
Crown Prince Found New Toy  
Below the heading there was a photo of you and Lotor getting ice cream on one of your random outings. Shiro wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this as he read through the article. According to this you had been seeing Lotor for a while and appeared to plan on seeing him far into the future.

Shiro sat in silence for a few minutes as he flew through space. “Well at least he got her ice cream.”

 

#2 Girls

“ACXA GIVE ME BACK THE BRUSH!” You dove at the half-galran as she held it just out of your reach. The others laughed as they watched the two of you struggle in the pile of leaves you had knocked her back into. “I CAN’T FINISH ZETHRID'S CORNROWS WITHOUT IT!”

The much large woman chuckled and fell into the leaf pile next to the two of you and Ezor quickly pulled Narti in as well. You were halted from worrying about giving the fluffy women cornrows as the pink half-breed appeared behind you and launched a tickle attack. Your search of alarm was followed by a swift counter attack. The group quickly dissolved into a tickle fight with leaves flying everywhere with (kind of) war cries all over the place.

Lotor came back a few minutes later with a blank and ever so slightly disappointed expression as he saw his generals sitting/laying in the leaves laughing like small children. However, the sight of you among them as you tried not to die laughing, leaves and twigs sticking out of your hair, made him smile warmly and head towards the group with a sigh. What else was he supposed to do?


	6. Another Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically S3ep4 but with you! Yay! There are the beginning feelings at the end too, how lovely.

You were sitting in the black lion behind Keith as Voltron got ready to move through the portal. You wished Coran was here with you but someone needed to stay with the ship and with possible injured people on board, you were needed for this. Nothing happened other than the blinding white light as you passed through the portal and the other side of the ship came into view, however now the tail end was gone. It took a moment for everyone to calm down completely and the lions landed separately a few moments after.

You were grateful of your combat suit (a gift from the Blade of Marmora that you ,sadly, rarely used) as you entered the powered down ship. You always found amusement as Lance and Keith glanced over towards you before quickly looking away. The survival suit itself had been made in several parts, the main section including a coat like appearance that reached down to just below your knees that gave it a trench coat feel to it. It was mainly a light gray but the arms and legs had off color settings for each of the lions and a fully black helmet to go with. The entire thing was fairly form fitting, and thus, the glances. You called out as you bounced slightly off the floor, “Hello! Is anyone here?”. When no response came the team continued down the hall to investigate.

“It doesn’t look like anyone’s been here in years,” Pidge murmured as you came across a control room. Allura placed her hand on a panel and the ship powered up, new gravity pulling you all to the floor.

“I wonder why they left their-OAAAAHH THAT’S NOT EMPTY!” Lance had just pulled off the helmet of one of spacesuits to reveal a skeleton within.

“Calm down, Lance,” you said, “it won’t bite you.” Keith smiled slightly at the comment as you moved to look at the deceased Altean.

You swung around in surprise as a vent cover suddenly came clanging down from its place and two dark figures dropped from the opening and rolled into position. You had your shield up a second later as they opened fire, Keith darted forward as his bayard sprung to life and cut through the barrel of the latter one's gun. The smaller one twisted away as Keith struck out as him as well. As the humanoid turned to attack Keith, Lance landed a solid shot to his face that sent them tumbling. You shot a worried look at lance as the man got up and then all thoughts of Lance's head shot vanished as the rest of the helmet fell apart showing an eerily familiar face within.

“Shiro?”

“Who?” the humanoid figure stood up and was tossed a gun by his companion.

“Shiro,” Hunk insisted, “our leader and the pilot of the black lion?”

“We would never work with you filthy Alteans!” the smaller one cried and a light switch flipped for you.

“Slav?”

“AH! How do you know my name?”

“We saved you from a prison base!” Lance cried out.

“I have never been a prison base and I certainly was never rescued by you people… unless,” he and Pidge spoke at the same time as they came to the same conclusion.

“This is an alternate universe!”

“Wait, what?” Lance seemed just as confused as you were.

“That portal must have brought us to another reality,” Pidge explained, “I wonder what’s the most different here.”

An alarm on Slavs wrist went off and he bristled slightly. “More Alteans, they must have monitored your arrival. If you did rescue me in another reality then you should run too.” With that he and the other man disappeared back into the vent system.

“More Alteans?”, Allura murmured. The door on the other side of the hull beeped and began to open as the group turned to look. Dozens of robotic troops, much like that of the training droid, hurried into the room and surrounded the group, weapons held at the ready.

The group was shocked into silence as a pair of Alteans came through the group of robot guards and surveyed the group when the lead officers eyes widened. “It can’t be, Empress Allura?”. She and the others dropped to one knee in bow, “We are graced by your presence.”

~0oOo0~

You stared at the Altean general in disgust as she smiled at Allura. “Allura, I know you want to see your people again but things aren’t always black and white, trust me.”

“Oh shush, like you know anything. The Empress is more than capable of making her own decisions,” the Altean growled. Both you and Keith looked at her in offence.

“You’re both right,” Allura said, “things aren’t always black and white, but there are my people [yn], I can’t just leave them." You stayed silent this time as Allura fully powered up the ship and pulled forward. Almost immediately afterwards, the other Altean entered with the rest of team Voltron and the two infiltrators.

“We found these three with the Guns of Gamora,” he hissed, “it seems there are more traitors here than we originally thought.

“What’s going on?” Allura asked in alarm.

The Altean general turned back to her with a dark smirk. “Thank you for freeing the ship, now we will detain you along with the others.”

“HA!” Slav shouted, "this is the twelve percent were everything is fine!”. The ship suddenly rocked as explosions wracked it’s outer hull. Slav was already moving before the Alteans could recover as he swept the closest guards feet out from under it. “Dog pile!” Slav shouted and the other detained paladins followed him to crash on top of the other guard. Keith grabbed your wrist as he pulled out his bayard and started for the doors, the others quickly following. You quickly helped them out of them as you ran and everyone but you armed themselves with weapons. You, of course, only used a shield as you ran into trouble.

As the group worked their way quickly down the halls, Lance pulled ahead as he turned to the hall he was supposed when you saw his eyes widen alarm as he saw something. You moved almost the exact time Sven did, in fact you moved just a second after but for good reason as he threw himself in front of the red paladin you flung the holo shield after him, the hard light barrier passed in front of both just as the shot would have hit Sven instead of Lance. The others rushed forwards to take care of the new attackers and the two males you had just protected in one looked back at you in shock.

“I didn't know you could do that, [yn].” Lance said. You grabbed both of them by the wrist and pulled them up. “Questions later, moving now.” They both nodded but Sven pulled away.

“You need to get to your ship, we can handle ourselves from here,” he said.

You nodded and pulled Lance after you, not taking the time to grab your shield as you ran after the group leaving the two Gun of Gamora operatives behind. This proved to me a horrible mistake as you reached the last section before you reached the lions. As you reached open space a few of the robotic guards caught up and opened fire on your retreating forms. You stifled a cry of pain a shot hit you in the center back and propelled you the rest of the way into reds painting mouth with Lance.

“[yn]! Guys, [yn] got hit!” Lance sounded panicked as he pulled you towards a spare chair.

You gave the red paladin a strained smile. “I’ll be ok as long as we get back, get the comet and let's get out of here.”

Lance quickly took off to join the others as they formed the giant robot and cut through the hull around the comet. Voltron grabbed the giant rock and instantly backpedaled looking for the area you came from as you sped away from the Altean ship.

“We need to find the exact spot we came in through or we may never get back home!” Pidge said over the coms a moment later they cried out in relief, “found it!”. Just as the rift opened and Voltron started to pass through the Alteans managed to land a solid shot on the giant robot's back, sending a shock through everyone inside.

~0oOo0~

When you came back to, the doors of a healing pod were just opening as team Voltron crowded around the exit looking worried. “What happened?” you groaned as you stepped out of the pod, a little wobbly at first but quickly recovering.

“You got hit in the back,” Hunk told you.  
“And then Lotor came in and stole the comet,” Pidge added. They were all watching you worriedly and you sighed softly.

“I can tell you want to talk about something,” you said. “Please don’t tell me it’s about me getting hurt again.” This was in fact not the first time you had gotten injured on a mission, the first time had been the day the castle had been attacked and you ran into burning houses to save people. And then there had been that time you actually stood in the middle of a full on war zone and gotten shot, not to mention the time the one time you actually hurt someone after taking your oath and busted up your hand while doing so.

“It is,” Allura hesitated, “you can’t keep throwing yourself in harms way like this, if you had not been wearing your suit like you tend not to you could have been seriously injured.”

“I didn’t throw myself in harms way that time,” you argued.

“But you’re still getting hurt by going on missions with us!” Lance protested, “you and Coran are supposed to be our noncombatants in the castle, you especially!”

“What am I supposed to do? Sit in the castle twiddling my thumbs while people are getting hurt? I refuse to do that,” you snapped.

“Then you at least have to make a habit of wearing your armor,” Coran insisted.

“Why?” you demanded. “One of the main points in being an oath bound healer is to be approachable, wearing full armor all the time doesn’t really do that.”

Keith pushed to the front and grabbed you by the shoulders. “Do you think we want to come down from a battle one day and find out you ended up getting seriously hurt, or worse killed, while we were off fighting something else?”, he snapped, “would adding cat ears to the helmet help? What do we need to do to make sure you stay safe!?”

You stopped dead at that, shocked at the leader's outburst. Half the team looked close to tears at this point “I-I didn’t think of it that way…” you murmured

“No you didn’t,” Keith said harshly, “and that’s the problem, you’re always thinking about everyone else's well being instead of your own but it never once occurred to you what it would be like for everyone else if you got killed. We can’t lose you too, [yn]. This team can stand losing someone important again.”

“Please [yn],” Hunk murmured, “just wear the armor.” The others watched you intently until you slowly nodded and then they surged forward to hug you tightly. Tears of relief that you were alright and would finally be taking steps to better protect yourself on half your teammates faces.

You hugged each one of them back with a sinking feeling of guilt. What if you suddenly disappeared one day because you had been killed with one of the groups. Lotor would have no idea of what could happened to you if you died on a mission if it wasn’t right in front of him, and the team would spend days searching on whatever battlefield or wherever you had gone if you died on an outing with Lotor. You needed to tell both groups what you were doing.

But not now. Right now your team needed time to calm down from recent events before you dropped that bombshell on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I think this is the first time I’ve done this but I really suck and giving my characters happy, non injured lives, so the reader will probably end up a little rough around the edges at times. Yeah… I’m working on that problem….
> 
> Haha, yeah. When I say by the end of the week it mean one of three things.
> 
> 1\. I'll stall up all night rewriting the chapter over and over again until I'm satisfied
> 
> 2\. It won't be out for two weeks  
> Or  
> 3\. I'm skipping this because I just can write it right now and it'll get added later


	7. How'd you do that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins make you show them how to be Captain America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING GUYS. I have been dealing with some crazy writer's block and school work so I apologize for not getting this out to you guys sooner. I literally wrapped up the ending to this the night before and have been throwing the plot line all over the place because I want drama and things are just crazy in general. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon but hopefully this tides you over? The chapter title is floors are great.

“Time to show us how you did that!” Lance demanded, slamming his hands on the kitchen table. You looked up at the red paladin in despair from your bowl of spaces equivalent of frootloop cereal.

“But food.” you whined and stuffed another spoonful in your mouth before they could drag you off to the training room, Hunk promising to make you something better afterwards. “Fine but we’re doing this the garrison way.” you muttered.

Keith was the only one of the paladins who seemed to register what this ment and paled slightly ”Y/N? Are you sure?” you flashed the half galra a dark grin as the othered pulled you into the training room and started showing each of them how to detach their shield.

“Ok, so everyone but Allura and maybe Keith knows who captain america is right?” Lance, Hunk, and Pidge nodded “good, you’re not him. Once detached from your arm these shield can break easily, luckily that just means you get a new one. They can bounce but I don’t recommend trying that because it’s stupidly hard to catch them on the rebound, this is how you throw them.” you then showed each of the five paladins how to fling their shields mostly properly but Keith was definitely putting much more effort into being accurate right off the bat.

“Keith, chill,” Lance chuckled “it’s not like you’re going to have to save someone right now with these skills.”

Keith gave him a deadpan look “Garrison style combat training.” was all he said. The thud of the training robot landing had the paladin's turn in alarm.

You were next to the control panel with a cheshire grin as the robot was armed with a blaster instead of its normal staff “As my Uncle said, you learn best by doing.” you tapped the start button and moved away from the wall so that you were better defendable. Keith was the first one to move, already knowing this was coming and chucked his shield into the line of fire to protect you.

“Little higher next time!” you called to the black paladin and stood in the center of the room, watching in satisfaction as the paladins did a relatively good job at protecting you. Hunk was having a bit more trouble but that had been expected. The few times you did get hit it only lightly stung and it was either because the shields got in each other's way, or they were a bit off. Or both. Then you started moving. You got hit more often then. 

When the group called a stop around a half hour later Coran brought in water looking rather impressed “that was amazing Y/N! I don’t think I’ve seen the paladins put that much effort into training in a while!”

You shrugged “it’s not quite over yet.” the advisor jumped in alarm as a shield passed behind you to block a blast from the droid.

“What kind of training is this!?” Lance whined, walking past to grab his shield.

“You guys took the self defence classes at the garrison right?” the boys nodded and Allura looked a bit confused.

“Why does that matter?” she asked.

“Because my Uncle taught them.” the look of comprehension and then horror that passed the other paladins faces was priceless.

“Your Uncle was Mad Max!?” Lance and Pidge shouted this at the same time.

“He made me do hundreds of pushups as he screamed at the top of his lungs.” Hunk looked absolutely horrified as the other two mirrored his expression as they recalled their time with the man.

“You think that was bad, you should have seen the advance classes.” Keith muttered.

You grinned at your friend's distress and explained it to the alteans “my Uncle is an ex-drill sergeant who now works at the garrison as both the PE and self defence/combat classes. He can be a bit… overzealous, at times.”

“It must be an honor to be related to the one who trains the youth of your academy!” Allura praised “but… the others reactions to him are a bit worrying.”

You grinned as you remembered the years you had spent with your uncle doing much the same things he had forced the other garrison attendees to do “Max is worrying by nature. He never put anyone at any real risk but he sure made it feel like it.”

“Didn’t he have some of the older students learn how to throw each other?” Keith asked.

“Yep. If I remember correctly he used to have Shiro throw me over fences and things for practice.” there was a hesitance in the air once Shiro's name was spoken but the team moved on quickly before they could get any more depressed about the topic. “Anyways, Hunk you promised pancakes?” 

~0oOo0~

“We all miss him.”

Lotor looked thoughtful as you curled up around a pillow on the other end of the line “I hate to say this Y/N but it sounds like he’s dead. Whoever your captain may have been if he wasn’t in his ship after a fight with a warlord there’s really only a few options as to what could have happened.”

“I know.” you mumbled “but that doesn’t change how everyone feels.”

Lotor paused for a moment before continuing “well if we’re going to be optimistic about the future he could always turn up and the strangest time. Like I said there were a few options.” you looked up at the screen in interest. “Someone could have gotten to his ship before you and kidnapped him, he could have lost all memory in the after fall of his match and panicked, fleeing his ship as a result, or it’s possible he floated out and someone picked him up before you noticed were he had gone.”

“Really?” you mumbled.

“I mean probably not,” Lotor internally panicked as your face fell “BUT IT’S POSSIBLE! And if it is the last two options it could be as simple as putting up missing posters and waiting for him to get back to you. If he’s been kidnapped and there isn’t a ransom note already he’s either escaped, is dead, or someone will get you information on him soon I’m sure.”

You gave a small yet hopeful smile to the lavender colored alien that made his heart softly flutter in his chest with the fact that he had caused it “thank you Lotor.”

“Of course,” he murmured, smiling right back “now get some sleep before you pass out or something.”


	8. Floors are great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for it taking this long.

It was four in the morning as you flipped through the fourth book on alien physiology that night when your device buzzed with an alarm. Tapping the symbol to get rid of it you spun your chair over towards the closet to change out of your old clothes and into fresh ones. As you hopped out of your chair to open the doors and -

**Thud**

You woke up slower than you normally did this time with an ache in the side of your head. You opened your eyes but didn’t move from your spot on the floor for several minutes. After the throbbing in the side of your head died down you went through a mental check of what caused it this time. Food? No, you were cooking with Hunk yesterday so you had plenty of food. Sleep? It was certainly a possibility, but it typically claimed you slower than that. Water? Probably. Five energy drinks do not substitute for actual water idiot.

You slowly propped yourself up and ran a hand along the side of your head. When your fingers came away wet but the area was only sore you figured it had only been a small scratch when you hit the chair or something and had already healed. You’d need to take a shower though so the team didn’t get worried. Or just take damp paper towels to it. You decided on the latter but had to actually get dressed first.

You rolled over to your bed since it was faster than crawling(and more fun) and searched for your water bottle that Narti had gotten you. The woman was amazing but her sense of humor was something else. Finding the sparkle covered teletubby bottle you checked to see if there was water in it. Seeing as there was indeed water in it, you downed what was left and got slowly back up to make sure you didn’t pass out immediately again. You would have to remember that hydration was a thing later today so you didn’t pass out in front of the team. They didn’t need to spend all their time worrying about you when so much else was going on.

Pulling a soft yellow pastel shirt with small white rabbits on it out of the closet, the spoils of a most recent trip to the space mall with Lotor(he had the same one but in a soft blue), and a spare pair of pants, you got ready for the day. Keith would be up in half an hour and Shiro would normally be running through his normal routine… you paused as your mind skidded to a halt, painfully aware of the hole still left in the team.

You sighed and flopped back into your chair to keep reading. It was about two hours later when everyone else started waking up and moving about the castle that you headed out yourself. There were several things that needed to get done in the next week and Allura, as normal, would have been the only one to know anything about the people you were all visiting had you not spent the last few days staying up reading everything you could get your hands on about the area.

Slipping out into the bridge you plugged in your device and started pulling up the various files that had been sent to you by accomplices and organised them into a presentable manner for the team. As usual Corran was the first to join you and the pair of you went over the information together and sorted through stuff you thought was relevant to the cause.

As the other paladins filtered in eventually and you started off with your normal long list of things to look out for and places to avoid. “If you go into the forest, It will kill you.” you told them firmly “with the assortments of poisons, venoms, and carnivorous plants and animals it will take you about twenty minutes to _die_. Not to start getting sick or catch something, **die.** ” you let that sink in before telling them what foods to look out for and eventually handed it off to Allura who rambled on about how important it was to meet with these people despite our need to also chase down Lotor.

At some point in the conversation Coran gave you a nod, the sign that you should head out now before the conversation turned to battle planning again. As you headed towards the kitchen to get a drink and maybe some food your device dinged. Pulling it out with a soft smile you pulled up the chat to see what Lotor was asking now.

Lot: Good morning

[yn]: Morning, how are you?

Lot: even better now. Are you still free tonight?

[yn]: should be. If anything comes up i’ll tell you  
[yn]: are you sure you can’t tell me what we’re doing?

Lot: that would ruin the surprise!

You let out a small chuckle before responding.

[yn]: of course it would. How are we going to do pick up?

Lot: same as always, what town will you be in

[yn]: the capital of Chushiri

Lot: isn’t that an uprising planet?

[yn]: probably. 

Lot: that’s a dangerous place to be [yn].

[yn]: I’m aware  
[yn]: I just spent twenty minutes telling my team about all the natural places that would kill us

Lot: are you in the middle of work?

[yn]: Kind of?  
[yn]: They’re making me eat.

Lot: I’ll let you get back to it then. See you tonight [yn].

[yn]: see you tonight.

You headed on towards the kitchen with a wide smile and found some form of breakfast for yourself.

~0oOo0~

“See you guys later!” you called to the team as you jogged off towards the town. Coran waved you off looking like a proud parent while most of the others shouted tauts as you left. Keith was the only one who didn’t say anything. As you sprinted down into the city you kept your eyes open for any flash of purple and white, something that would indicate Lotor was there. As you finally slowed to a panting halt and pulled out your phone to actually ask him were he was(witch is what you should have done from the start, honestly.) arms stretched around you from behind and his voice purred in your ear.

“Someone’s excited to see me again.” you grinned and turned to hug the galran prince back. He was wearing a cloak with a hood again to hide his face but that was fine with you since you were in the perfect place to see into it “shall we go show you that little surprise?”

“Are you going to tell me what it is now?”

“No.”

Lotor led you back to his ship with a smile and pulled off the cloak once he was inside. “How are you with fast moving and very twisty rides?”

“I mean I handled roller coasters ok back on earth,” you told him, getting suspicious now “why?”

Lotor smiled wided “Because my ship is very fast and spins a lot.”

You remembered the paladins ranting about his ship to you when he had lured the lions into a gas planet, they had said it spun like a gyroscope and could move all over the place in the blink of an eye. Riding in it should prove to be interesting.

~0oOo0~

You where still stumbling slightly as you wobbled out of the ship, but laughing your head off all the same. Lotor chuckled softly as he held you by the hand and led you along, making sure not to walk too fast while you continued to recover your balance.

“Quiznack, that was so much fun!” you breathed with a wide grin “how do you handle that on a day to day basis?”

“Practice,” he told you gently “Are you ready to see my surprise?”

“You mean the giant ship in the middle of nowhere wasn’t it?” you asked sarcastically “I’ve been waiting all week Lotor and you refuse to tell me anything, yes I’m ready to see the surprise.”

Lotor smiled and led you down a large hallway “[yn], what I’m going needs to stay a secret,” he told you “I wish you could shout it out to the world at the top of your lungs but you can’t. Not yet.” you were starting to get a little worried but he was still smiling and his voice dropped low enough that you almost didn’t hear what he said next “this is going to change the universe [yn].”

Before you could ask how he led you through a set of doors and onto the catwalk overlooking a large hangar, filled with technology and an almost finished ship and the comet not to far away.

“What is this?” you breathed in shock.

“The beginning of a new age for the galra,” Lotor hummed proudly and turned to face you with a wide smile “We’re going to change everything [yn], and we’re going to change it to be even better.”

You looked up at him in confusion “how? That’s a fighter, and I’m assuming you’re going to make more but-”

“How much do you know about quintessence?” Lotor asked with a small smirk.

You hesitated “Not as much as I would like, the papers on them are complicated.” you relented.

Lotor tugged you gently after him and further into the ship “then let me enlighten you.”

~0oOo0~

Learning what Lotor had planned was sending you reeling. Happily reeling, but reeling all the same. That happiness quickly spiraled into doubt however as your brain suggested telling him here and now who you where with. Lotor noticed the change in your expression and his own smile flickered ever so slightly.

“What’s wrong?” 

You pressed your lips together as your gaze fell to the floor and gripped his hands tighter “what if…” you began slowly “... what if you could get Voltron to work with you?” you didn’t look up at the prince as silence fell on the room.

It was a while before Lotor responded carefully “If you could somehow find a way for them to trust me and work with my plans it would certainly make things move faster,” he said slowly “but that would require quite a lot of work and connections on your part. It may be better to just let Voltron be and let them stay my foes for now.”

“But what if I could?” you whispered.

There was another short silence “how?”

Your heart skipped a beat in panic and your voice got about three times smaller “are you my friend?”

There was a small humorless chuckle “I hope I’m thought of more than simply a friend [yn].”

You let out a breath “Ok, I-I just wasn’t sure. I mean we’ve kissed before but I wasn’t sure if-”

Lotor cut you off before you could start totally rambling “If this answers your question, I love you, and I respect the fact that you are an oath bound healer and the lines in the sand don’t apply to you.”

Your breath hitched at his confession and acceptance but some part of you said it wouldn’t be that easy “that doesn’t mean you’ll like it.”

“Like what?” Lotor asked gently.

“Please don’t be mad,” you voice was barely above a whisper.

“I can’t promise that,” Lotor responded flatly and you stiffened “but I can promise that I won’t hurt you for whatever it is you’re keeping from me.”

You nodded slowly and fell silent for a few ticks before softly confessing “All of the paladins but the blue one are human.” there was a slight movement in Lotors body to show he had nodded “And the old champion of your gladiator pits was human.” another nod “and he became the black paladin for a while… and I’m human…”

There was a short silence before Lotor spoke, his voice sounding as if he was reciting a passage of some book “An Oth bound healer is bound by no sides, only by those who are injured and in pain. The lines in the sand and factions of war mean nothing to one who bears their mark and power. Trying to pin one of these healers down to one location or side is a fool's errand and will only end in needless grief and pain for both sides.” he pulled his hands from yours and you felt the sharp pain of grief before they moved to cup your face and turn it up so you were forced to look at him.

The expression on his face was one of mild sadness, slight annoyance, but overall resignation. “I wonder how well your teammates will take the news of our little outings. Surely the alteans will understand, eventually anyways.” his thumb brushed along your cheek and wiped away a tear that had begun to fall. He leaned in closer to you “but then again, I don’t necessarily have to give you back to them.”

You faltered slightly, was he going to take you prisoner? As you started to open your mouth to respond he pulled away and stepped back “but I will.” he told you flatly “because unlike the rest of your team, I will understand.”

You felt a fresh tear running down your face and finally found your voice “Thank you.”

Lotors face had dropped into what you knew to be a mask of indifference to hide whatever he was actually feeling right now as he moved around you and headed for the door “Do not thank me yet [yn],” he told you in a formal tone “I am simply the least of your worries at this time. Let’s get you back to your team.”

The walk back to his ship and then flight back to the planet you had been at before was a quiet one, only interpreted by the humm of machinery and chirping of controls. As you stood in the doorway of the ship you hesitated with one hand on the frame and the other in your pocket. He said he had understood but what if it was just an act? What if he hated you now for keeping this from him? What if this was the last time you saw him on semi friendly terms? 

You pulled your hand off of the doorframe and turned back into the ship. The hand in your pocket tightened around the small case you had taken to taking everywhere with you and you started back towards Lotor. The purple skinned prince looked up at you with a carefully crafted apathetic look.

“Yes [y-” you cut him off halfway through your name as you grabbed the front of his armour and pulled him into a kiss. Lotor was stiff as a board for a few moments before a hand snaked into your hair and the other around the back of your neck and pulled you closer. You took your chance while you had it and pulled the case out of your pocket and slipped its contents out. You were glad this was enough of a distraction for Lotor but it was a huge distraction for you too as he actually kissed you this time. It was nowhere near as gentle or light as when he had kissed you first and you almost didn’t manage to get the clasp connected before he broke apart ever so slightly for air, giving you the chance to gasp for breath before he crashed into you again.

Somewhere in the kiss Lotor had stood and the next thing you knew the back of your legs bumped into the front of his chair and he was towering over you. The look in his eyes said so much and you placed your hands on his shoulders.

“I should have told you.” you voice was less than a whisper.

“I should have known.” his own voice was thick with a kind of regretful sadness that killed you on the inside to hear.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” your mouth dropped open in shock at those words and confusion took over your expression. Lotors mouth had set into a firm line as he held you “I need to process though.” your mouth closed and you gave dull nod. Lotor let you go and took a step back so you could leave. Once the door to his ship had closed the prince grabbed the nearest thing and threw it into the wall hard enough to break it.

He was far, far to gone to back out now and killed him just as much as it did you. Lotor allowed himself a few minutes of grief and rage at his predicament yet almost none of it was aimed at you. He hated just about everything surrounding the situation, yes, but he didn’t hate you for keeping it from him. There had never really been a time for your to properly bring it up. After Lotor finished venting his emotions he composed himself and thought things over.

Gaining an ally in Voltron could help him greatly with his goals that was true, and if things went relatively smoothly with your own team his plans could be moved forwards at an exponential rate. If you could get Voltron to work with him, trust him even, then he might just be able to pull everything off. As he ran his hands through his hair there was a slight jingle and he glanced down and froze. Around his neck there was a black chain and a silver pendant with a gem the same color as your eyes sparkling in the center. It was the same exact style as the one he had given you.

Lotor felt a smirk grow on his face.

You really did love him didn’t you?


End file.
